Such eyesight testing apparatuses are sufficiently known from the prior art and basically carry out different eyesight tests on a subject. In particular, a separation of the beam path into partial beam paths for each eye makes it possible to carry out a binocular eyesight test, for example to examine the stereoscopic vision. For this purpose a different test object for each partial beam path is shown to the subject. This may be achieved in that a separate monitor for showing the test object is used for each partial beam path. However, a drawback is that the two monitors have to be aligned, at a distance from one another, with a pupil distance of the subject. Since pupil distances of different subjects can deviate from one another, in this case an eyesight test is inaccurate.
Eyesight testing arrangements, which are formed of a monitor or a visual display unit and test spectacles worn by a subject, are also known. The visual display unit and the test symbols shown thereby as well as the respective lenses of the test spectacles assigned to the eyes are polarised differently so that the subject sees a different test object with each eye. Drawbacks of this are that assembly of this eyesight testing apparatus requires a relatively large amount of space owing to a necessary distance from the visual display unit, and that it is not possible to readily carry out reliable eyesight tests quickly for different viewing distances. It is also not possible to objectively examine both eyes separately from one another since the subject always notices which of its eyes is covered. A subject can thus very easily also simulate an ametropia without this being realised.
The object of the present invention is therefore to propose an eyesight test device that is compact and can be handled easily, and with which a maximum number of different eyesight tests can be carried out without the aforementioned limitations.